


Definitely Not Abstinent

by KatySummers



Series: Steve Rogers Is Kinkier Than You Think [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Bit Funny, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/pseuds/KatySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's perspective of the whole jerking off thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Abstinent

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's perspective, also, please please please send me some requests/prompts of some kinks you want to see for this series. Either here or my tumblr: winchesterradio.tumblr.com ! Thank you! Enjoy!

Tony never jerked off. He was either busy in the workshop, saving the world, or he had a supermodel to let some steam off with. Other than the odd one-night stand, Tony never really got off when he was single. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. He loved sex, it just wasn’t a priority most of the time.

That was before Steve Rodgers. Steve was HOT. And Tony couldn’t help he got a stiffy every time Steve took his shirt off. Or bent over. Or put on THOSE sweatpants. Or smiled at him THAT way. Tony felt like he had his hand in his pants more now than he ever did as a teenager, and that was saying a lot. 

Not that Steve didn’t satisfy him, because fuck yeah he did. They could hardly keep their hand off each other, why should they? Tony just didn’t want to freak Steve out, or overwhelm him. He knew Steve was a virgin before him, so he wasn’t exactly sure how comfortable Steve was with certain things. Not that they had any problems before, but Tony didn’t want to take any chances, not with Steve.

It had taken Steve catching him in the act a few times for him to get the message that Steve was totally okay with an exuberant amount of sex. Well, if FEW meant 14 time, but who was counting? 

One night, when Steve was reading in bed, and Tony was messing around on his tablet, he finally asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for weeks.

“So, Steve, does Mr. Perfect ever jerk off?”

“What?” Steve looked up quickly, his eyebrows knitted together.

“Or are you above that?” Tony threw his tablet aside so he could look fully at Steve.

Steve huffed out a laugh and put his book aside. He shrugged, “I used to. All the time. Before we got together.”

“Wait--what? Really?”

“Really, Tony. I was a virgin, not abstinent.” Steve laughed again.

“Woah, that’s like, really, really insanely hot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed. He jumped up and pushed Steve onto his back so he could straddle his thighs. “What would you think about?” he asked as he ran his hands over Steve’s chest.

“Mm, mostly you.” Steve bright his hands up to Tony’s waist to caress his hips.

Tony surged forward and kissed Steve, grinding his erection into Steve. Steve groaned low in his throat. Tony pulled back a second later with a gasp, “I want to watch.”

“What?” Steve said slowly, a blush spreading slowly over his cheeks. 

“I want to watch you stroke your cock,” Tony said. Steve groaned and nodded. Tony quickly pulled off both their pants. Steve’s erection sat heavy on his stomach. Tony grabbed his dick and moaned as he stroked himself. “You too.”

Steve grabbed himself and moaned as he tentatively stroked his own erection. Tony grabbed a tube of lube from under the pillow and drizzled it over both of them. Steve groaned at the slickness and stroked faster.

Tony panted as he watched his boyfriend writhe. “Oh, god. Steve you’re so hot. Mm, yeah.” Tony sped up as Steve moaned louder and he knew neither of them would last much longer. Tony reached with his other hand to caress Steve’s balls. Steve moaned and twitched before arching and coming hard over his own stomach. 

Tony groaned as Steve scooped up some of his come on one finger and pushed it into his mouth. He came with a shout over the mess already on Steve’s stomach. Tony milked the last drops from his cock and shuddered looking down at Steve. He looked utterly debauched. His hair was a mess, there was a sheen of sweat over him, and rapidly cooling spurts of come coating his chest.

“Fuck,” Steve said.

Tony laughed, “Shower?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
